Partenaire particulier
by Temper4nce
Summary: [OS] Sara s'interrompit brusquement en repensant à sa première entrevue seul à seul avec Jaal. Sur le coup, elle avait peut-être fait preuve de trop d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir un Angara à bord.


**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici enfin l'OS sur Sara/Jaal dont j'avais parlé la dernière fois dans mon autre OS sur Mass Effect ;) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Partenaire particulier**

Sara Ryder regardait ses notes de travail de manière désespérée. Elle rassemblait toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les Kert dans un dossier classé top secret. C'était un travail long et fastidieux mais ses différentes missions à travers le secteur d'Héléus lui permettaient de ramener des informations assez aisément. Cependant, elle était arrivée à un point crucial dans son travail, qu'elle avait repris depuis le début. Elle devait répondre à des questions sur les Kert et émettre certaines hypothèses. Ses notes de travail, affichées sur l'écran, semblèrent la narguer:

 _\- Depuis quand les Kert étaient-ils présent dans le secteur d'Héléus? ;_

 _\- Quelle était la principale raison de leur présence? ;_

 _\- (autres questions à rajouter)_

 _Hypothèse principale: les Kert sont…_

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais! Se plaignit Sara de vive voix.

\- Pionnière, commença Sam. Je…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom Sam!

\- Sara, repris alors Sam. Je vous suggère d'aller voir Jaal pour avancer sur votre travail. Si nous réfléchissons de manière logique, en tant que natif de ce secteur, il doit détenir de précieuses informations sur les Kert.

\- Oui mais…

Sara s'interrompit brusquement en repensant à sa première entrevue seul à seul avec Jaal. Sur le coup, elle avait peut-être fait preuve de trop d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir un Angara à bord. Peu de temps après leur départ d'Aya, Sara était allée rejoindre Jaal dans le laboratoire technique afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Dire qu'elle s'était fait envoyer sur les roses était un piètre euphémisme. Jaal s'était montré tellement froid et distant qu'il l'avait largement découragé à l'idée de le côtoyer plus que nécessaire en dehors des missions. Certes, Sara avait appris à le connaître sous un jour nouveau depuis qu'elle avait aidé son peuple sur Havarl et qu'il lui avait confié qu'elle venait de gagner sa confiance. Cependant, Sara était victime d'un blocage par rapport à Jaal et elle n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir face à lui.

C'était un véritable champ de bataille dans sa tête. Oui, il comptait pour elle puisqu'elle avait été prise d'une peur panique lorsqu'Akksul avait tiré sur Jaal lors de leur dernière mission. Elle avait dût rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas intervenir et tirer une balle dans la tête d'Akksul afin qu'il ne puisse faire du mal à Jaal. Mais le fait de l'apprécier et de s'inquiéter pour Jaal ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir se comporter de manière naturel et avec aisance face à lui.

Cependant, Sam n'avait pas tord. Elle n'avancerait pas si elle ne demandait pas de l'aide à Jaal. Mais il était toujours hors de question qu'elle le voit et travaille en équipe avec lui sur ce dossier. Sara ouvrit donc sa boîte e-mail et allait envoyer le dossier à Jaal quand elle s'arrêta soudainement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'envoyer un dossier classé top-secret en pièce jointe. Sara décida alors de charger le dossier sur une tablette avant de coller un petit mémo manuscrit dessus:

" _Jaal, pourriez-vous jeter un coup d'œil à ce dossier et y apporter un maximum d'informations grâce à vos connaissances, je vous prie? Merci bien! Sara"._

Voilà! C'était bref, concis et très professionnel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller déposer la tablette dans le laboratoire technique lorsque Jaal dormirait et repartir en douce comme si de rien n'était. Sara regarda donc l'heure affichée sur sa table de nuit et se dit que c'était le moment idéal puisque tout le vaisseau se reposait à ce moment précis. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à faire face à un Jaal en pleine conversation privée avec sa famille.

\- Il serait temps que tu lui dises ce que tu as sur le cœur Jaal, lui disait quelqu'un. Tu ne peux pas continuer à travailler dans de telles conditions. Tu es un Angara, laisse libre cours à tes émotions.

\- Oui Mère mais je … Oh Pionnière! Je ne vous ai pas entendu arrivée.

\- Euh… Je vous présente mes excuses, Jaal. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Attendez un instant. Mère, je vous rappellerai plus tard.

\- Jaal, profite de ce moment pour…

Jaal raccrocha au nez de sa mère sous le regard stupéfait de Ryder. Venait-il vraiment de se montrer impoli avec sa mère? Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un comportement pareil chez Jaal. Cependant, en prenant du recul, elle voyait bien que sa présence et les réflexions de la mère de Jaal semblaient mettre ce dernier dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante. Le mal-être dont parlait la mère de Jaal serait-il en lien avec elle?

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Pionnière?

Le ton était formel et sans équivoque. Sara eut un pincement au cœur suite à cela. Cependant, c'était elle qui avait initié une telle relation entre eux suite à son malaise. Elle décida alors d'omettre ses sentiments et se concentra sur son travail.

\- Je vous ai amené mon dossier sur les Kert, expliqua alors Sara en tendant sa tablette à Jaal. Dans la mesure du possible, j'aimerais que vous y jetiez un œil et le complétiez grâce à vos connaissances ou autres.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Je ferais cela dès que possible.

\- Merci.

Sara se détourna alors de Jaal et prit la direction de ses quartiers. Elle fut soudainement arrêtée dans son élan par Jaal qui lui attrapa le bras.

\- Pionnière, auriez-vous quelques instants à m'accorder?

Le cœur de Sara eut alors un raté et ses joues devinrent cramoisies.

\- Euh… oui, oui. Bien sûr!

\- Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner sur Havarl? J'aimerais vous présenter à quelques personnes.

Sara pesa le pour et le contre durant quelques instants mais son hésitation ne fut pas bien longue. Après tout, cela lui permettrait peut-être d'améliorer sa relation avec Jaal et… Elle comptait voir par la suite de toute façon!

\- C'est entendu! Répondit alors Sara en adressant un doux sourire à Jaal.

La pionnière n'arrivait pas à cacher son impatience. Jaal lui rendit alors un petit sourire timide et Sara se sentit fondre face à lui. Il était vraiment adorable!

Quelques jours plus tard, le Tempête se posait sur Havarl et Sara enfila sa combinaison afin de suivre Jaal. L'Angara semblait avoir drôlement hâte car il ne cessait d'augmenter leur vitesse de marche jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une plate-forme. Une navette les attendait sagement stationnée dans un coin.

Sara était plus que curieuse à l'idée des personnes que Jaal souhaitait lui présenter. Elle avait tellement attendu cette sortie en compagnie de Jaal qu'elle s'était imaginé tout un tas de scénarios. Ils atterrirent quelques instants plus tard et Jaal l'invita à sortir de la navette. Sara sauta alors sur la plate-forme et elle se serait casser la figure si son ami ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- Faite attention Pionnière, rit alors Jaal.

Sara rougit d'embarras et ne retira sa main de celle de Jaal que bien plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait fallut. Le contact de l'Angara était chaud et réconfortant pour Sara. Elle sentit alors son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'elle échangeait un long regard avec Jaal en pénétrant dans une maison, semblait-il.

\- Jaal! S'exclama alors une femelle Angara qui courrait vers eux à toute allure.

Sara s'arrêta soudainement tandis que Jaal s'avançait afin de prendre la nouvelle arrivée dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes après.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta alors l'Angara. Que fais-tu ici?

\- Non, la rassura alors Jaal. Je souhaitais montrer à la Pionnière où j'ai grandi.

Sara eut alors la bonne surprise de voir Jaal se tourner vers elle et de faire ensuite les présentations.

\- Sara, je vous présente ma véritable mère: Sahuna Ama Darav.

La jeune Pionnière n'eut alors que quelques instants pour réagir et elle alla enlacer la mère de Jaal de bon cœur. Après tout, les Angara étaient très tactiles.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer!

Sahuna eut l'air ravie face à la réaction de Sara et ne tarda pas à démarrer la conversation.

\- Jaal n'a eut de cesse de me dire combien il vous admirait!

\- Vraiment?

Les joues de Sara prirent une légère couleur rosée en coulant un regard vers un Jaal embarrassé. Son interlocutrice commença alors à énumérer ses qualités (malin, loyal, gentil, tireur né, poète et même couturier!) tout en le qualifiant de son fils préféré.

\- Maman, l'interrompit alors Jaal en ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Sahuna rit avant de prendre congé, précisant devoir assister à une réunion de la résistance, et laissant Jaal et Sara seuls.

\- Votre mère est dans la résistance?

\- Oui et je dois aussi préciser qu'elle n'a que des préférés.

Sara se sentit à nouveau fondre devant le petit regard que lui adressa Jaal et elle le suivit alors plus en avant dans la bâtisse. Jaal s'employa alors à la présenter à sa famille. Frères, sœurs, cousins et cousines… Ils étaient tellement nombreux que Sara s'y perdait un peu même si elle était ravie de faire leurs connaissances.

" _Je prends note de tous les noms pour vous, Pionnière,_ l'informa alors SAM en aparté".

" _Trop aimable!_ ".

\- Et voilà ma chambre, précisa Jaal en emmenant Sara dans une pièce adjacente à la pièce principale. C'est mon petit sanctuaire.

\- C'est très chouette, dit alors Sara.

Jaal s'assit alors sur son lit en prenant quelque chose en main qui semblait traîné là où il ne devait pas. Jaal confia alors quelques anecdotes sur son enfance à Sara qui l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Personne n'a jamais vu tout ça… Mon cœur chante pour vous, Sara! J'aimerais que l'on soit ensemble!

Le cœur de Sara rata un battement alors qu'elle faisait face au regard de petit chat de Jaal. Alors, c'était donc ça… Jaal l'aimait et… Ses sentiments étaient plus clairs à présent et elle n'avait pas à hésiter une seule seconde.

\- J'aimerais également que nous soyons ensemble!

\- Oui…

L'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup et Jaal et Sara se regardèrent tendrement. L'Angara tendit alors la main vers Sara et rapprocha leur visage. Le cœur de la Pionnière battait à un rythme frénétique mais elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose!

Ses lèvres entrèrent alors en contact avec celles de Jaal et ce dernier lui offrit un baiser langoureux.

\- Je vous adore!

Sara lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires tandis que l'Angara s'éloignait alors d'elle et insistait pour lui montrer une dernière chose en la priant de s'allonger sur le sol. Jaal actionna alors un hologramme qui montra des myriades d'étoiles à travers toute la chambre.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla Sara tandis que Jaal prenait place à ses côtés.

Ils admirèrent alors les étoiles un court instant en se prenant mutuellement la main. Sara ferma alors les yeux et eut le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa place. Oui, sa place était auprès de Jaal et elle ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde!

Voilà! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis via review. Gros bisous!


End file.
